Funeral Fight
by entity9silvergen
Summary: When the turtles and their allies head to the farmhouse for Splinter's funeral, their pets go for a walk in the woods. Chompy Picasso, Ice Cream Kitty, and Dr. Cluckingsworth MD run into a dangerous foe and they must fight for their lives. (Requested Oneshot) (Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT)


In the countryside around New York, residents could see a huge vehicle covered in graffiti driving up the roads out to the forest. Anyone would guess that a family was driving out to their cabin to enjoy the beautiful summer weather and have some fun out in the forest. Anyone who guessed that guessed wrong.

The truck pulled up to the O'Neil farmhouse and six figures stepped out but none of them were smiling or racing into the woods for a game of tag. None of them said a word, they walked solemnly and stood beside the truck that was titled the Shellraiser looking lost.

Finally one of them spoke. A blue-masked mutant turtle. "...Raph? Could you get the gravestone?"

The red-masked turtle nodded and went to the trunk of the Shellraiser. He opened it up and took out a huge stone with a grunt. His muscular arms tensed as he lifted the heavy object.

"Where do you want it, Leo?" Raphael asked.

Leonardo shrugged. He turned to a red haired human girl. "April? Could you help Raph find a spot for…"

Leonardo trailed off, unable to finish the sentence but April nodded and put her hand on Raphael's shoulder. "Come on, Raph. We don't want you holding that heavy thing too long do we?"

Raphael nodded her and followed her away from the Shellraiser.

Leonardo looked to his purple-masked brother. "Donnie? Can you get the pictures?"

Donatello nodded. He stepped back into the Shellraiser and stepped out with a few frames in hand. "Mikey, your cat's melting."

"Ice Cream Kitty!" Michelangelo shrieked.

"Mikey, take Ice Cream Kitty to the freezer so she can recuperate before the funeral," Leonardo ordered. "And take Chompy to Dr. Cluckingsworth."

Michelangelo nodded and grabbed the two pets. Ice Cream Kitty wore her usual smile. She was happy to be back at the farmhouse which was surprising knowing how she reacted the first time she came here. Chompy Picasso gave his usual cry of joy and squirmed around in Michelangelo's hand. Neither of them seemed to understand what was happening.

Now only two of the six figures remained. Leonardo turned to a human boy. "Casey, can you help me with…" Leonardo saw Casey's sickened face. "No, not that. The shovels, the shovels, man."

"Oh," Casey said. He apologized for how he reacted to what he thought Leonardo was going to say. Leonardo waved it off and the two retrieved a pair of shovels.

* * *

Michelangelo stuck Ice Cream Kitty in the freezer then brought Chompy Picasso over to the barn to spend some time with Dr. Cluckingsworth while he helped his brothers. Soon, the alien turtle and the mutant chicken were left alone in the barn.

Chompy had never been to the farmhouse and had certainly never met Cluckingsworth. He raced over him and began grabbing at his feathers with his mouth.

"Stop that!" Cluckingsworth pulled away.

Chompy sat back with the feathers still in his mouth. "What are these things? There so small! And they feel weird!"

A feather landed on Chompy's nose. He sneezed and bazookaed backwards with a blast of fire from his little nostrils. He flipped over onto his shell.

"Help!" he screamed and flailed his legs around, trying to upright himself. "I'm stuck!"

Cluckingsworth sighed and walked over to the turtle. With one talon, he hooked his shell and flipped him back to his feet. Chompy looked a bit dazed for a moment but was soon dancing in happiness.

"Weee!" Chompy cried as he stomped his little feet. The normal chickens in the barn began clucking and scattered to get away from him.

"Calm down," Cluckingsworth cuffed him. Chompy ended his childish display of happiness and looked down. He gave Cluckingsworth a sad look that made the chicken's stern expression soften. He sighed again. "Just try not to spook the other chickens."

"Alright!" Chompy said and began looking around the barn for something to do. His little tongue hung out and his tiny tail wagged like a dog.

"Don't run around the barn!" Cluckingsworth ordered before Chompy could take off. "Michelangelo told me to keep an eyes on you until everyone's here so that means you can't get into trouble."

"What do you mean until everyone's here?" Chompy asked. "Who is everyone?"

"You know, everyone who knew Splinter," Cluckingsworth explained. Chompy didn't look any less confused. "Did you not hear what happened?"

Chompy shook his head. "No. Did something happen? Ice Cream Kitty told me last time she came to the farmhouse it was just to get away from the city."

Cluckingsworth put a wing on Chompy's shoulder to comfort and prepare him to hear the upcoming news. "Chompy Picasso, Splinter is dead."

"What?" Chompy questioned. His eyes widened in shock and he fell back on his butt. "How is he dead? He can't be dead!"

Cluckingsworth shook his head sadly. "Everyone must die at some point."

Chompy let out a loud wail. Flames flared around him. Once they died down, Cluckingsworth pressed himself against his side. Tears leaked from the turtle's eyes. Cluckingsworth wiped them away with a wing then pulled it away and flapped it madly with a squawk as a spark caught fire to it. Apparently alien turtles didn't cry normal tears.

After a few minutes, Raphael pulled open the barn door and peered in. "Chompy!"

He ran into the barn and picked up his little friend. He nodded to Cluckingsworth then lifted up Chompy so that their foreheads touched.

Cluckingsworth watched with interest. Thanks to his mutagen enhanced genius brain, he was well aware of how animals imprinted on their parental figure. Chompy was the son of Tokka, a cosmic deity. He'd learned long ago that the imprint on Raphael had some unusual side effects, one of them being a telepathic connection between the two.

" _Dr. Cluckingsworth says that Splinter's dead,"_ Chompy told Raphael as tears rolled down his face.

Raphael wiped them away with his thumb. _"It's true."_

" _How did he die?"_ Chompy asked.

Raphael frowned and tried to think of a way to explain it to a child. He'd learned long ago that he couldn't talk to Chompy the same way he'd talk to Spike due to their age difference.

" _He died in battle,"_ Raphael told him.

" _How?"_ Chompy questioned. _"Splinter was the best fighter ever! He was even better than you!"_

" _I know,"_ Raphael nodded. _"But he was fighting someone really strong and they pulled a cheap shot."_

" _Who was it?"_

" _The Shredder."_

" _The Shredder?"_ Chompy questioned. _"But Splinter's beat him tons of times!"_

Raphael hesitated. That wasn't totally true. _"This wasn't the same Shredder. He's different now. Stronger."_

" _Stronger like how?"_

" _It's hard to explain,"_ Raphael said. He looked over at the mutant chicken beside him. _"Ask Cluckingsworth. I don't think you should be around the grave until the funeral. Ask Cluckingsworth to take you and Ice Cream Kitty for a walk."_

" _Alright,"_ Chompy said. Raphael put him down.

"Cluckingsworth, keep him and Ice Cream Kitty away from… y'know…" Raphael gestured outside to where his brothers were burying Splinter's body. Cluckingsworth nodded and Raphael thanked him before walking out of the barn.

* * *

Cluckingsworth led Chompy and Ice Cream Kitty through the forest. Ice Cream Kitty was in her bowl and dragging herself forward with her forepaws.

"Why do I have to come?" she complained. "I was perfectly fine in the freezer."

"Raphael told me to take you with us," Cluckingsworth told her. "Besides, two pairs of eyes is better than one and I need all the eyes I can have to keep Chompy out of anything dangerous."

"True," Ice Cream Kitty said. Chompy darted over a tree and began biting the trunk. Ice Cream Kitty whipped him with one of her arms. "Hey! Stop that! Seriously, your ADHD is worse than Mikey's!"

"Ow!" Chompy yelped. "Sorry."

"You better be," Ice Cream Kitty hissed. Chompy looked down for a moment before being distracted by a falling leaf. His eyes followed it as it fluttered down. He took a snap at it and leaped up, trying to reach it. Ice Cream Kitty looked to Cluckingsworth. "I don't understand how Raphael puts up with him."

"I've heard Raphael say something similar about you and Michelangelo," Cluckingsworth smiled.

"What?!"

"He says you're the most annoying animal on the face of the Earth," Cluckingsworth chuckled. "Though it was while you were in your 'throw frozen pizza at anyone who dared open the freezer' phase."

"They all deserved it after sticking me in that new freezer," Ice Cream Kitty huffed.

"Do you guys hear that?" Chompy interrupted.

Ice Cream Kitty and Cluckingsworth tilted their heads and listened.

"No."

"I don't hear anything."

"Come on! How can you not here that?" Chompy said. "It's like raww bbshh crrwww!"

"The verbal sound mimications don't help," Cluckingsworth told him.

"Wait, I think I do actually hear something," Ice Cream Kitty cupped her ear with one paw. A drop of ice cream dripped off it and fell back into her bowl.

Chompy began sniffing the air. "Ew! I smell it too."

Chompy suddenly took off into the forest.

"Chompy Picasso! Get back here!" Cluckingsworth shouted. Chompy kept running. Cluckingsworth started running after him. "Come on, Ice Cream Kitty."

"Wait!" she screeched and began pulling herself after him one foot at a time.

* * *

When the two mutants caught up with the baby alien, he was sniffing around and pawing at the dirt.

"Don't do that!" Ice Cream Kitty shouted. "Do you know how hard it is to drag myself that quickly?"

"And now we're a considerable distance farther than I planned on traveling," Cluckingsworth said quietly. He glanced at Ice Cream Kitty. "We should start heading back. By the time we arrive, Ice Cream Kitty will already be melting. We should have brought some ice packs."

"Or put me in a cooler instead of this stupid bowl," Ice Cream Kitty nodded.

"But the sound! The smell!" Chompy wailed and stomped his little feet.

"I think we should prioritize-" Cluckingsworth was cut off by the sound of a branch snapping. "Quick, hide!"

Chompy Picasso, Ice Cream Kitty, and Dr. Cluckingsworth ducked behind a tree.

Before them, a huge figure lumbered forward unsteadily. A flying creature hovered at his side.

"Mazzter Shredder, I still highly advise against this expedition," Stockman-Fly was saying. "The mutagen in your zzzsystem is still unzzsatble and we're much too far from my zzz lab for me to care for you if you zzzz have another zz episode."

The figured growled. "This body has flaws. I need to work them out."

"We could do that near our own lair."

The figure growled louder and snapped his teeth at Stockman-Fly. The scientist flinched back.

Behind the tree, the three pets trembled in fear at the sight of the hulking figure. It was huge. And disgusting. Its arms looked like someone pumped steroids incorrectly into them. Veins bulge out. They glowed a dangerous green. And the creature's face was even more mangled than the last mouse Ice Cream Kitty caught.

"It's a monster!" Ice Cream Kitty whispered.

"An abomination!" Cluckingsworth gasped.

"It's- it's- it's… it's a Super Shredder!" Chompy said.

"What?" Cluckingsworth asked.

"A Super Shredder!" Chompy repeated. "Look at its head! It looks just like the Kuro Kabuto but that thing definitely isn't the Shredder. It's a Super Shredder!"

"Make sense," Cluckingsworth shrugged.

"It's actually a decent name," Ice Cream Kitty admitted.

Suddenly, the Super Shredder and Stockman-Fly looked over and looked right at them. The three yelped in surprise.

"What zzzare they?" Stockman-Fly asked.

"Target practice," Super Shredder said. He reached out with one hand and shoved up a handful of dirt from the forest floor. He hurled it where the pets were hiding.

They ducked behind the tree and the chunk of earth splattered against the tree.

"Hey!" Ice Cream Kitty shouted and pulled herself out from safety to face the Shredder. "Put 'em up freak!"

She slid towards him with remarkable speed and launched herself out of her bowl into the air. She landed on his face and began clawing furiously.

The Super Shredder stumbled back. As Stockman-Fly had said, he was weak from the mutation and the impact made him lose balance.

"Wooo! Go Ice Cream Kitty!" Chompy cheered.

Ice Cream Kitty yowled and slashed around her paws worked aggressively at slicing up his face.

"Mazzter!" Stockman-Fly cried out. He moved forward to pry Ice Cream Kitty off of his beloved Shredder but was quickly knocked out of the sky by something flying at him.

Chompy glanced over to see where the projectile had come from and saw Cluckingsworth standing with his back turned. His rear was pointed upward. He had fired one of his mutagenic eggs.

"Why did you do that?" Chompy asked.

"Are we going to let her fight that thing alone?" Cluckingsworth questioned.

Super Shredder had finally rediscovered his coordination and managed to defend himself against the flurry of ice cream paws. He clasped his deformed hand around Ice Cream Kitty's middle.

"Help help help help help help help," Ice Cream Kitty began chanting rapidly in fear.

"Don't worry Ice Cream Kitty!" Chompy cried. He opened his mouth and released a jet of flame.

A wave of fire washed over the super mutant. The Super Shredder growled and let go of Ice Cream Kitty as he lifted an arm to block to flames. Ice Cream Kitty dropped to the ground and fell back into her bowl. She slid away quickly and back to her friends.

"Watch it!" she hissed at Chompy Picasso. Part of her face looked like it was sliding off from the heat.

"Sorry," Chompy said sheepishly.

"Don't let up!" Cluckingsworth shouted and pointed to where the Super Shredder was getting back to his feet. The ninja master growled and lowered his head as if he were a bull ready to charge.

"Blast him again!" Ice Cream Kitty yowled.

Chompy took a deep breath and puffed out his chest. Another jet of flames shot out of his mouth but this time flames from his nose joined the stream.

The blast was stronger this time. The Super Shredder was knocked back into a tree. Bark pressed roughly into his back and flames licked at his front leaving scorch marks etched across his chest.

Chompy kept the blast up for a few minutes but like any flamethrower, he ran out of juice eventually. Chompy collapsed onto the forest floor panting hard.

"Chompy!" his two allies cried in alarm.

The Super Shredder groaned and pushed himself up once more.

Chompy rose his head but all that left his mouth as a cough of smoke.

"I'm sorry, guys," he said.

"Don't worry, rest up a few minutes," Cluckingsworth patted his head like a dog. Chompy reacted in a similar way.

"Shoot some more those egg thingies again," Ice Cream Kitty ordered her fellow mutant.

"Sorry, there's kind of a limited number of those I can make in one day," Cluckingsworth said.

"What?"

"I can try again in a few minutes," Cluckingsworth offered weakly.

"So it's up to me to fight this thing?"

"Until you melt."

"We can help!" Chompy said.

"No, I'll help, you hide," Cluckingsworth told him. "Raphael will kill me if anything happens to you."

"Look out!" Ice cream Kitty cried the warning not a second too late. The Super Shredder's fist rained down on the group from above. Ice Cream Kitty's paws flew out and latched onto a tree and she pulled herself after them. Cluckingsworth jumped into the air and glided to safety. Chompy rolled over and narrowly avoided the blow. The Shredder's arm hit the ground. The resulting shockwave sent the tiny Chompy flying.

"Chompy!" Ice Cream Kitty cried out. The Super Shredder took a few lumbering steps towards the tiny turtle. Ice Cream Kitty screamed a bloody battle cry an hurled herself at him again. She wrapped one of her ice cream arms around his eyes and slashed at him with her other paw while her weight rested on the Super Shredder's neck and shoulders.

"No one messes with one of us!" Cluckingsworth charged at the Super Shredder and landed beside the mutant cat. He began pecking at the ninja master. "Come on Chompy, work up that flame of yours again!"

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, the turtles, the Mighty Mutanimals, the O'Neil family, Shinigami, and Casey Jones stood around a gravestone. All of them, even the toughest of them, had their heads bowed in respect and tears in their eyes.

Leaning against the grave was a series of framed pictures. In all of them Splinter was alive and happy with his family. Maybe the pictures was a bad idea, it just made all of them cry harder.

No one spoke, they just silently paid their respects to the great ninja master. After an eternity, April stepped forward and lay a bunch of flowers on the grave then stepped back into the embrace of her father.

Leonardo held Splinter's jade staff. His grip tightened and he clenched his jaw as he bit back a fresh wave of tears. His brother Raphael put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Leonardo stepped forward and placed the staff on the gravestone.

Michelangelo began openly crying. Donatello reached for him but the youngest brother waved him off and wiped his face.

Shinigami took off her hat and held it to her chest. She looked down sadly and closed her eyes.

Slash let out a long sigh and wiped away tears with the back of his wrist.

Dr. Rockwell's face was expressionless but his eyes portrayed the look of someone in pain. Weather it was from his own grief or his ability to sense others' emotions, no one knew but his throat clenched several times as if he was struggling not to cry.

Leatherhead looked truly sorrowful. He stood close to Michelangelo and offered his comfort. Michelangelo leaned against him. A massive alligator tear leaked from Leatherhead's eye and fell on the turtle.

Pigeon Pete's expression flicked between sadness and distraction. Pigeons didn't have the greatest attention span but he was still grieving.

Casey held a hand over his face hiding his emotions. If there weren't other sounds of sobbing in the area, one would have clearly heard the cries of the teenage vigilante

They all stood like this for a long time. No one really knew how long. No one was keeping track.

Suddenly Michelangelo spoke up. "Hey, where's Ice Cream Kitty? And Chompy? And Dr. Cluckingsworth MD?"

The assembled people glanced around. No one saw them.

"When we got here I told Cluckingsworth to take Chompy and Ice Cream Kitty for a walk to keep them out of trouble," Raphael said. "Are they not back yet?"

They weren't.

"Should we, eh, look for 'em?" Shinigami asked. "The cat, it will melt. And the alien turtle is very young. Per'aps they got lost?"

"I could go looking for them," Slash offered. "I don't want to disrespect Master Splinter but I'm getting a cramp. Like a really bad cramp, I need to move."

"I should come too," Raphael told him worriedly.

"Maybe we should all go," April suggested. "The forest is pretty big, there's a lot of ground to cover."

"Wouldn't it to be rude to walk out on a funeral?" Kirby asked.

"Technically this isn't a funeral," Dr. Rockwell pointed out. "We're paying respects."

"And there's not really a time limit on this," Donatello added. "And if there was it would've expired a while ago. We've been here for a long time."

Leonardo nodded. "True. And Shini has a point, Ice Cream Kitty could be in danger and Chompy is probably scared out of his shell right now."

"What about Cluckingsworth?" Casey asked.

"MD," Michelangelo corrected.

"Whatever."

"I'm sure he's fine," Donatello said.

Raphael nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm sure he goes out a lot."

"So it's agreed?" Leonardo questioned. "We're going to go look for your guys' pets?"

He got a series of confirmations in response.

"Okay. Pete, go get a bird's eye view. Everyone else, into the forest."

* * *

The mutants and humans spread out through the forest with T-Phones in hand on a group call. Raphael moved past his companions, desperate to find his beloved Chompy.

He muted himself on the call before calling out. "Chompy!" After a moment, he added, "Ice Cream Kitty! Dr. Cluckingsworth!"

He almost expected Mikey to shout "MD" a him but the youngest brother was too far.

He wandered through the forest for a while. It was familiar yet foreign. He'd trained in this forest before returning to New York after the Kraang Invasion but he hadn't been here in a long time. Heck, he'd traveled back in time and gone into space since then. Needless to say, he didn't remember the forest very well.

Despite that, he still knew which way to go. A gut feeling as some would call it. A feeling that he relied on more often than he'd like to admit. But that feeling was driving him deep into the forest calling his and his brothers' pets' names with every step.

He suddenly heard a sound he knew all too well. He lifted his T-Phone to his mouth and slid his finger over a button to turn the audio back on. "Explosion!"

Leonardo's voice immediately responded. "Where?"

"North," Raphael told him. "North East I think."

"I heard it too," Casey added. "It's Northwest of me."

"I've configured your signals to find your locations," Donatello said. "Everyone, turn on the compass app and head North-Northeast."

A series of responses came through the speaker but Raph turned off the volume before he could hear them all. "I'm coming Chompy."

* * *

Somehow, everyone ended up running into each other before they reached the site.

"Fan out," Leonardo ordered. Raphael nodded to his older brother and shifted over as he walked forward. The group was advancing cautiously in a strange semicircle formation.

As the trees began thinning, Raphael began hearing sounds and they only got louder as he moved forward. Slams, thuds, bangs, thumps, grunts, crashes, yowls, meows, clucks, what what?

"I hear them," Leonardo, who was closest to Raphael's location, whispered. He gave him a brief nod and rushed forward and broke into a small clearing. The sight that he saw was not one he ever expected to see.

In the middle of the clearing was the Shredder as mutated as he'd been the day Splinter died. And on his head was Ice Cream Kitty.

She was rocking back and forth like she usually did due to being unable to keep her balance since she was made of ice cream but she lacked her usual smile. Instead, she wore a look of fury as her paws worked furiously to claw up the Shredder's face to the point it was even uglier.

The Shredder was waving his arms around above him trying to knock the catty mutant off him but his mutagen enhanced body didn't allow him to bend that way.

Cluckingsworth was at his feet. He weaved around them each time a step came too close to crushing him and he pecked viciously at the Shredder's ankles.

Michelangelo let out a snicker of laughter. It truly was an amusing sight. A cat and a chicken were taking on a mutated ninja master and winning.

"Um, wow," Slash said with wide eyes. "Just wow."

The others showed similar amazement. No one really expected anything like this would ever happen.

The Shredder lurched and fell forward but he caught himself on his knuckles and rested like that with the backs of his hands supporting his weight. He didn't notice the spectators. The two mutants were still furiously attacking them with the same vigor as before.

The Shredder suddenly dropped down and began hitting his head on the ground in an effort to get Ice Cream Kitty off. Ice Cream Kitty's face suddenly dropped in exhaustion and she slid right off onto the dirty ground. The Shredder reached out a hand as if he were going to smash her but with the speed of lightning, Cluckingsworth raced onto his shoulders and began to peck roughly at the Shredder's neck. The larger mutant groaned and rose to try and pry the chicken off his back.

Ice Cream Kitty lay in a droopy pile and began to claw away from the battle.

"She's melting!" Shinigami realized suddenly. The witch suddenly vanished into a flurry of bats and swept over the clearing to where the cat lay. In a few seconds, Shini was back to where she'd been standing with Ice Cream Kitty in her arms.

Michelangelo was at her side in an instant. He pulled out his red and white cooler and Shini carefully put Ice Cream Kitty inside.

"Where's Chompy?" Raphael asked suddenly.

Rockwell put two fingers to his temple then pointed. "There!"

Raphael heard a tiny cry and saw his little buddy pop his head out from behind a log. It was adorable but Raphael wasn't thinking about it. He just had to get him away from the fight.

" _Raph!"_ the turtle heard the tiny voice in his head. Chompy's eyes fell upon his parental figure and he walked out from his hiding spot.

"Chompy no!" Raphael shouted.

The Shredder was ambling around with very little balance as Cluckingsworth pecked at him with surprising power. His foot hit a root and he fell down.

"Look out!" Donatello called but his warning was too late. The Super Shredder went down and fell to the ground with all his weight behind him. Chompy, who was running by him, took a small leap to the side to dodge it but he didn't have enough power in the motion to avoid the super mutant.

April and Pete gasped.

The Shredder fell and hit the ground with great impact. His arm flailed out and hit the alien. Chompy screamed out as the mass began crushing him.

"Chompy!" Raphael cried.

The Super Shredder didn't seem to notice him the tiny form under him. He was still struggling against Cluckingsworth. He shifted and slid. Chompy cried out with every movement.

"I can't watch," Michelangelo said dramatically and covered his eyes but split his fingers to let his baby blues peek out.

Cluckingsworth suddenly looked up from his pecking. He dropped to the ground and hit the Super Shredder with a hard kick then flipped around so his rear was aimed at the Super Shredder. Cluckingsworth's face hardened into a grimace with concentration.

An egg fired at rammed into the Super Shredder. The egg lacked its usual power due to it being the third Cluckingsworth produced that day but it did its job. The Super Shredder reared up for a moment at the impact.

Cluckingsworth swept Chompy up in his wings and pulled him back before the Super Shredder could fall back on them again. Chompy was unresponsive. Cluckingsworth dragged him away.

Raph ran forward and crouched down beside the two of them. His pet was unmoving but he stirred after a moment. Chompy looked a bit dazed but he shook off his disorientedness and gave a happy shrill and stomped his feet in his little dance.

"Oh Chompy, don't scare me like that bud," Raphael said softly and scooped him up into his hands from where he landed by his feet. Chompy gave a joyous cry and looked up at the mutant. Raphael pressed his forehead against his gently.

" _I'm so glad you're okay. Never wander off again."_

" _Don't worry. I had Ice Cream Kitty and Dr. Cluckingsworth with me."_

" _The three of you are grounded for life."_

" _It's not my fault the Super Shredder just happened to be here!"_

" _Hey! Watch that tone of yours! And Super Shredder, really?"_

" _Ice Cream Kitty said it was a good name!"_

" _For real? She spends too much time with Mikey."_

Back in the center of the clearing, the Shredder got to his feet. Cluckingsworth turned from where he was watching Raphael and Chompy and clucked aggressively. Leonardo drew his weapons and his brothers followed his example. April pulled out her tessen and Casey stiffened his grip on his hockey sticks. Slash clapped his mace in his hand and Rockwell levitated into the air while the others braced for the oncoming fight.

But it never came. The Super Shredder took a few steps towards his enemies then stopped and screamed. He lurched forward again and caught his fall with one hand. The other clutched his side. The veins on his arms began twitching and parts of his body began spazzing.

"What's wrong with him?" Casey asked.

Donatello looked thoughtful. "The mutagen in his system seems to be unstable. It mustn't of entered his system in the right way."

"And the chemicals that compose adrenaline and stress surely must've entered his system while he was fighting," Rockwell added. "His body's natural elements and the elements in the mutagen must not have mixed well resulting in failure of his body's functions."

The Super Shredder suddenly shot to his feet again. The moment he did, Raphael felt Chompy get hot.

A sound rumbled in Chompy's throat. _"This is for what you did to Splinter!"_

He opened his maw to release a massive wave of fire. Flames hit the Super Shredder like a dump truck and he teetered over.

Everyone looked at the tiny turtle in surprise. Chompy looked pleased with himself. He burped and a final fireball shot out of his mouth and hit the fallen form of the Super Shredder.

 _"And that's to stop you from hurting any of my friends!"_

"Mazzter!"

Before anyone could do anything, Stockman-Fly flew out of the undergrowth to his master. He landed on his shoulders and rose into the air. He glare at the other mutants.

"This is not over!" he promised. "My mazzter shall return to dezztroy you!"

The group watched him fly off before turning their attention back to the pets who'd just done what they could not.

"That was amazing!" Donatello picked up Dr. Cluckingsworth and held him up.

"Very admirable, my compatriots," Rockwell praised. Pete rubbed Cluckingsworth on the back.

Michelangelo lifted the lid of the cooler up just a sliver. Ice Cream Kitty smiled up at him and Shini and meowed.

"I'm so proud of you Ice Cream Kitty!" Michelangelo shouted excitedly. Leatherhead nodded in agreement. April come over and gave her a pat.

Raphael still held Chompy Picasso in his arms. Slash was at his side with a genuine smile on his face. He reached down and tickled Chompy under the chin.

Leonardo looked at the group with a smile on his face and his hands on his hips. "Come on guys, we should head back. Ice Cream Kitty's gotta get back in the freezer and the three of them deserve some rest."

* * *

And so, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles returned to their home in the sewers and for once Cluckingsworth tagged along. The lair still lacked a presence without Splinter but despite the loss, they still had something to rejoice about. Their pets victory.

Raphael had gushed over Chompy with worry. Michelangelo and Leonardo thought he was overreacting but Donatello shared his concern though it was less emotional. He took the alien to his lab and ran some tests. It turned out Chompy was fine. The fight had only left him tired and minor injuries.

Ice Cream Kitty had to spend several days recovering in the freezer. She was happy to be back in her home but annoyed that Michelangelo wouldn't let her out to play with him. He would check on her frequently though.

Donatello was most concerned about Dr. Cluckingsworth. Chickens were only supposed to be able to lay one egg a day and Cluckingsworth had made several. He'd learned long ago that mutagenic eggs also took more out of him than normal eggs would. Also Cluckingsworth was male, he shouldn't have even been able to make eggs. That was one of the mysteries of life that a certain turtle knew would plague him for the rest of his life.

Some scans showed that Cluckingsworth had some internal damage. Not too extensive, it would heal naturally but there would be some minor pain and he wouldn't be able to produce any eggs for awhile. No one minded though.

Having the extra mutant around was nice. Usually Splinter had kept an eye on things when the boys were out and Cluckingsworth was able to help with that part of his absence. He wasn't even close to being close to taking Splinter's place but he helped.

And that was especially good right now. A few days prior, Leonardo had gotten word of the Super Shredder's location. He, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Casey, and April were currently preparing for their mission.

The four turtles were decked out in black masks and gear. April wore the garb of a kunoichi and Casey wore a mask that gave off a colder impression and harder expression.

The three pets gazed up from their place on the ground at their dark-clad friends with excitement and worry. The team bade their farewells.

Michelangelo poured words of affection and exhilaration all over Ice Cream Kitty as he pet her and cuddle her. Ice Cream Kitty gave him her usual ice cream smile and purred. Donatello exchanged a few words with Cluckingsworth.

Raphael picked up Chompy Picasso and pressed his forehead against his. _"I'm off to fight the Super Shredder. I'll be back for you, don't worry."_

" _Why can't I come with you?"_ Chompy whined. _"I fought him before."_

" _And you, Ice Cream Kitty, and Cluckingsworth got injured,"_ Raphael reminded him.

" _What if you get injured?"_

Raphael hesitated before telepathically speaking again. _"Don't worry, I won't. Be good for Cluckingsworth while I'm gone."_

Raphael put Chompy down and dragged Michelangelo away from Ice Cream Kitty's bowl. He shoved him so that he stood beside the others. The six exchanged a determined look.

"Don't worry guys," Leonardo looked back at the pets. "Leave Round Two to us."

* * *

 **AN:** This was the request of cradford17

This was the first request I've written. I don't think I'm going to do one ever again.

Piece of advice to anyone writing a request- make sure the requester makes it very clear what they want beforehand or it'll be a pain to write. My original prompt was "The idea is... what if Chompy Picasso was the one who gave super shredder his name?" so I didn't really know what I was doing for a good part of writing the story.

Piece of advice to anyone giving a request- before you request, read some of the author's stuff and make sure that their style fits with the type of story you're asking for. This should've been a Humor story. I can't write anything that isn't serious so it didn't really turn out like I think it should have.

It's really hard to write about Chompy Picasso. He's so cute, it's hard to capture something so visual in writing.

Cradford17 actually left me another request but I don't have any interest in writing it. If you want to write it for him, find his profile and ask them. It was a story about April.

Edit: Thank you to those of you have informed me that Dr. Cluckingsworth MD is female. I didn't know that. I could fix it but its important to remember that we don't know how chickens identify. Chickens can be whatever gender they want and Cluckingsworth seemed to be wanted to be written as a boy in this story. Again, misgendering Cluckingsworth was an accident and thank you for telling me.


End file.
